berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 168 (Manga)
Synopsis On the ground, Azan and the Holy Iron Chain Knights fight against some more possessed refugees. Azan notices that the flames Mozgus produced to keep the larger spirits at bay have begun to die out and will soon dissipate completely, leaving the Holy Iron Chain Knights open to attack. Mozgus himself uses his many wing-fists to pound Guts from multiple directions. Though a fair few punches are blocked by the Dragon Slayer, the majority reach around the blade, striking Guts in the head, sides and back. The inquisitor then opens his mouth and begins to charge his flame breath. The twin disciples charge directly at Casca together, brandishing their tandem saws. Guts notices them before Mozgus releases his fiery breath. The brunt of the flame attack is absorbed by Guts, but the flames that do not hit their mark travel directly into the path of the flying twins. Unable to stop in time, they charge directly into the fire, scorching themselves. Still spouting flames, Mozgus curses Guts for having deliberately placed himself between the flames and the twins. Suddenly, the smooth stream of fire emanating from his mouth becomes staggered. Guts has rammed the Dragon Slayer directly into Mozgus' open mouth, deflecting most of the flames away. Guts has found one of the few parts of Mozgus' body that aren't covered in protective scales. Despite being unarmored, Mozgus' mouth has been imbued with increased strength. He bites down on the blade of the Dragon Slayer, and Guts cannot pry it free. The inquisitor raises his two enormous wing-fists and clasps them together, intending to bring them down onto the Dragon Slayer to shatter it. Just before the moment of impact, Guts throws a well-aimed throwing knife directly into Mozgus' left eye. Half-blind and in great pain, Mozgus releases his grip on the Dragon Slayer and blindly pounds the ground with his wing-fists, hoping to crush Guts. Jerome is amazed at the speed and fury of Guts and Mozgus' battle. Isidro decides to take advantage of the fact that Mozgus is distracted, telling his allies Jerome, Nina, Casca and Puck that they must focus on finishing the twin disciples. Nina isn't so sure, and feels out of place among everyone present. She decides to run away, but stops dead in her tracks just a few feet away when she sees Farnese and Serpico. Now trapped between the two heretic hunters and the monstrous Mozgus, Nina is plagued by indecision. Suddenly, the tandem saws of the twin disciples are around her neck, surprising her. As they close around her neck, Nina steps off the edge of the outer wall of Albion, falling down and landing into an empty merchant's shack. Puck senses that she survived the fall. The elf decides to fight the twins on his own, greatly shocking Isidro and Jerome, who cannot conceive of the tiny creature going toe to toe against the two monstrous deformed Pseudo-Apostles. Puck flies towards the twins, who are once again charging the group with their saws at the ready. Getting as close as he can to their faces, Puck suddenly radiates a dazzling light, blinding the twins. Isidro takes the opportunity to throw two rocks at the twins' heads. They veer off-course and both fly head first into the outer wall on either side of Jerome, Isidro and Casca. Jerome decapitates them both while they remain stunned Mozgus is enraged even further now that the last of his disciples have been killed. He angrily asks whether Guts, Isidro, Jerome and Casca intend to oppose God to the very end, prompting Guts to respond that if Mozgus intends to sacrifice people to God, then he should sacrifice himself. The Black Swordsman reaffirms that he won't let any more harm come to Casca, raising his sword to continue the battle. Down below, the flames that once kept the spirits at bay have disappeared entirely, allowing them to traverse the ground towards the Holy Iron Chain Knights and the refugees. Characters in Order of Appearance